


圣诞夜之梦|The Spirit of Christmas

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: 一个类似于《圣诞颂歌》的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spirit of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647099) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



1

  


隆冬时节，寒风刺骨。盖瑞克站在新任政府临时办公室门外的台阶上，对着手心哈气取暖。只见黑色的雨水从天而降，抽打在卡达西城的残骸上。他抬起头，漠然地看向昏黑的天空。这颗星球的文明被碾成了粉尘，升上去组成了乌云，污染了雨水，又跟着连绵暴雨浇回到地面上幸存下来的人头上。

几个月以来，阳光一直没能穿透云层。秋天一过，这座城市就陷入了永久的昏暗之中。白昼愈短，天色愈黑。到现在，阳光已经成为遥远的记忆——对于一个喜爱晒太阳的种族来说，这样的惩罚未免也太残忍了。在越发阴郁的寒冬之中，人们连绝望也麻木了，只有等到了夜晚，废墟被掩藏在黑暗之中，才有了一点短暂的安慰。有时候，盖瑞克觉世界末日就快到了。接着他才想起来，他们已经活在世界末日里了。  


有两个同事跟在后面，讨论着今天的会议——他们和星际联邦的代表们商讨了卡达西主星的环境治理工程，结果不太理想。代表中有个担任星际舰队医疗顾问的女人，四十多岁，很能干，却也很精明，知道不该在拒绝接受怜悯的人身上浪费时间。此外，她也不是朱利安·巴希尔。  


盖瑞克决意不去多想，但还是深深叹了一口气，导致吸进了一大口废气，立马难受得咳嗽出来。两名同事转过身来，其中一人拍着盖瑞克的后背，直到他咳嗽减轻。“你忘戴面具了，”她好意地说。盖瑞克嘴里道着歉，一边吞咽着口水，掏出防尘面具遮住口鼻，戴严实了。他把双手揣进口袋里，点头道别，接着又打了个寒颤，在一路的寒冷和潮湿中朝住处走去。  


星联已经花了八个月治理空气。他们在行星轨道上排布了一圈偏导仪，促使粉尘凝结成颗粒，混在雨水里落下来。主要生态区域的上空也安放了传送机，持续不断地把粉尘传送到外太空，以防大规模物种灭绝，虽然成功的希望很渺茫。星联在这项工程上出资不菲，可还是没能取得显著的效果。每天早晨，盖瑞克都会抬头看向天空，寻找尘土云消退的迹象，哪怕一丝天晴的征兆。可事实每次都会让他失望。星联科研团队解释说自治同盟的技术有多难攻克，说他们的任务有多艰巨。他们认真地建议全民撤离卡达西主星，可每次都遭到了卡达西政府沉默应对。盖瑞克想起巴希尔听到这般回应时沮丧的样子——那时候他还会到卡达西来。  


“盖瑞克，你应该让你的同事们明白，再这样硬撑下去，过了某个节点，会发生大规模死亡事件。”  


盖瑞克没有立马回答，过了一会儿才讲出明摆的事实。“已经死了很多人了。”  


“还会死更多。”  


盖瑞克耸了耸肩，这会把巴希尔惹生气，可他已经不想解释了。为什么要撤离呢？诚然，这儿寸草不生，奄奄一息，可这里依然是他们的家。盖瑞克想知道，如果类似的情况发生在地球上，难道巴希尔就能接受全民撤离了？也许，他能。地球人很奇怪，漂泊不定，时刻准备着踏上旅程。但在卡达西人看来，家永远是家，哪怕留下来会让大多数人死亡，他们也不会离开。事不关己的话讲起来最轻松，对于那些星联科学家们来说，卡达西又不是他们自己的星球，卡达西人也不是他们自己的人民，他们不会在此倾注同等的心血——当然，别忘了高昂的费用。他们只知道通过计算得出最好、最划算的救人方法，也就是撤离。但盖瑞克知道，一旦抛弃了卡达西主星，地表上所有的生物都会灭绝，星联不过是接替了詹哈达人的活，结果没有什么不同。  


再说了，难民能到哪里去？谁能收留他们？谁能带着怜悯和同情心接纳他们？常年的对外侵略使得他们众叛亲离，如今的国破家亡，全是自酿苦果。难道这就是他们的结局了？老天可真是开了个残忍的玩笑，容许这个种族进化到一定的程度，然后又随他们把先进的成果用到自己身上，理智地、乐意地走上一条荒谬的毁灭之路。  


天色已经黑了，他走过一个大公园的废墟，正巧遇见一个十五岁左右的男孩向三个更小的孩子兜售面包。面包都绿了，一看就已经受了污染。他摘下外套，拿出了裂解枪。  


“把它放到地上。”他说。  


这小奸商的脸上流露出惊讶，随即又注意到了枪。“嘿，你可不能抢我……！”他孤注一掷地虚张声势。  


**_“放到地上。”_ **   


男孩没有选择，只能照做。盖瑞克拿枪对准面包，扣动扳机。面包化成碎屑，四个孩子瞧着，眼睛里满是惋惜。  


“现在，给我滚蛋，”盖瑞克说，“还有，以后不准再给小孩下毒了。”他又加上一句，虽然明知那孩子不会听他的，但还是觉得有说出来的责任。那年轻人立马跑掉了。  


三个小孩儿抬起头看着他。“可是我们想吃那个面包，”最大的一个责怪他，看起来也就十一岁。他的妹妹还要小上几岁，瘦瘪瘪的，手里还牵着他们的弟弟。最小的男孩已经染上了流行的瘟疫，咳个不停，震得浑身发抖。  


这些孩子衣衫褴褛、饥肠辘辘，还病怏怏的。盖瑞克低头看着地上的脏水坑，跟他们解释。“那些面包有毒，你们吃了会生病，甚至可能会死。”  


“谁管得了那么多？”大男孩说完就把弟弟妹妹拽走了，去别的地方找吃的，无论有没有毒，只要能填肚子就行。讲得很有道理，盖瑞克想到，一针见血。他轻叹一口气，把面具戴回脸上，继续赶路。

**_“你已经放弃了，盖瑞克。连你都能放弃，我看卡达西也没什么希望了。”_ **

**_  
_ **

他的脑海里总是浮现出他们最后一次对话的记忆，一不留神，思绪就会漂到那里去，又把它翻出来品咂一番。盖瑞克记得，正是在那次对话中，他没能控制住自己的脾气，朝巴希尔发表了一场激烈的演说，语气之怨毒，亦是罕见。他冲着那副悲天悯人、自以为是的脸发火，其实只是出自羞愧，羞愧于卡达西不得不尊严尽失地依靠星联的援助，而他把一腔屈辱都转嫁到了巴希尔头上，变成了针对他个人的攻击。盖瑞克记得自己以前也做过类似的事，原因是脑内移植物出了故障。那时的巴希尔事先就知道会遭到攻击，可还是耐心地提供了帮助，不求回报。到了现在，他们的友谊早有裂痕，经不住这般挑战。巴希尔离开了卡达西，一去不返。只剩盖瑞克站在冰冷的雨水中，走在黑色的天幕下，活在空虚的日子里，穷途末路。  


住处快到了，他急着躲雨，可还得经过成排的预制板房，绕点路去领配给口粮。这些低矮的板房是星联送的，只要几个小时就可以搭建起来，很实用，也很寒酸。很多流离失所的卡达西城居民都住在里面。城里有很多这样的街区，街区中央都有个管理办公室，里面驻有星联军官。他们在幸存者中搜集数据，给人们提供医疗服务，平息当地争端，发放复制机生产的口粮，提供了卡达西主星上现存唯一的基础设施。援助中心的军官都很礼貌，也很能干，虽然他们或多或少地在战争中失去过一些朋友和同事，但还是能秉持着星际舰队成员特有的骄傲来把事办好。  


盖瑞克排在队里，看见靠近办公室的那一头来了一群新人，正在走既定程序。那是一个母亲和两个孩子，工作人员给他们测量身高体重，注射了一些药物，把他们的信息录进数据库，然后又给他们安排了住处。全程都很正规，但是盖瑞克觉得还是在不那么公开的场合进行比较好。排到他的时候，他出示了身份数据条，领到了口粮配给。刚拿起那几袋复制食品，负责分发的尉官又对他说。“等等，先生——这里有个寄给你的包裹。”  


盖瑞克眨了眨眼睛，没料到这件事。旁边有几个人颇为好奇地看着他。当前这种境况下，在当局看来，邮件寄送并不是优先的事项。但如果寄件人知道收件人被分配到了哪个援助中心，包裹还是可以寄到手的，当然还是要费很大周折，毕竟卡达西星区的货船和传送机大多都被拿去专门用于维持食品和药物补给线了。盖瑞克从军官手里接过了小小的包裹，朝外走去，一路好奇地打量着它。刚出了温暖的办公室，就有一阵狂风把冰冷的雨点砸向他。然而，和冷雨比起来，还是他的最新发现比较震人：这个包裹来自深空九站，寄件人是朱利安·巴希尔医生。他把包裹塞进了口袋里，企图忽视掉它的存在。可是没用，接下来回家的路上，他脑子里一团乱麻。  


走到板房村的最北边，他就到家了，或者说，凑合着住的地方。这里曾经坐落着许多卡达西上流社会人士的府邸，如今只剩一片狼藉，只有很少的人熬过战争，幸存了下来，现在连走路也磕磕绊绊，成天提心吊胆，精神涣散。在过往人生的诸多遗迹之中，盖瑞克只认下了一块——谭的地下室，就像是绕了一圈回到起点。他在地下室里度过了许多童年时光，独自一人玩耍。现在，正以为自己已经走到了人生的尽头，他又回到了这里，依旧独自一人。或许他已经活得太久了。心绪灰暗的时候，他坐在地下室台阶的顶端，遥望着一城废墟，举起杯子，向谭敬酒，感谢他留下的遗产。有时候，他的心绪彻底沉浸在黑暗之中，甚至无法从床上爬起来拿酒。

他点起几根蜡烛，脱下了湿透的外套，把包裹拽出来丢到床上。巴希尔到这里来过一次，被他生活环境的简陋惊到了。在盖瑞克看来，那只是巴希尔略表关心的套话。他这回又想要什么？现在什么都晚了，一切都要结束了。他考虑了一下床上的包裹，随后摇摇头，把它拨到了地上，然后吹灭蜡烛，爬到床上，等待睡梦的降临。想起巴希尔的话，他不由得一阵苦涩。没错，援助、科技和资金，这些都不是卡达西急需的东西。卡达西急需的是希望。

  
  


2

  


一股冷气冻醒了他。他使劲往被褥深处钻去，可随即察觉有一道亮光照到了他身上。他以为刚才忘了吹灭蜡烛，疲倦地坐起身来。

然而那道光又消失了。盖瑞克对着黑黢黢的屋子眨了眨眼，揉揉眼皮。再睁开眼，依然漆黑一片，看来不过是梦境一场。他叹了一口气，倒回床上。  


可顺着眼角的余光看过去，那道光又亮了起来，闪了闪，再度消失。他伸手点起一根蜡烛，照亮了整个屋子。  


“你这回能醒着么？”  


屋里来了人。盖瑞克的眼睛刚适应了亮光，就看到房间对面的一端出现了一个黑头发、厚眼皮的男人。那人轻轻勾了勾嘴角，透出一股厌倦透顶的气息。他裹着一件紫色的斗篷，上面有个银色的扣钩，把斗篷系在了脖子周围。  


盖瑞克握住了裂解枪。“你是谁？怎么进来的？”  


那人翻了个白眼。“这样的反应我都见腻了。”他说，“一切都在预料之中，我还指望你能突破一下呢。”叹息一声之后，他又说，“唉，那就赶紧的自我介绍——你是伊利姆·盖瑞克：间谍、刺客、拷问官、裁缝——”他数着手指头，“——现在又勉勉强强地成了政府部长，坦白点说，干得也不怎么样；至于我呢，则是一个全知全能的神。此外，我真的已经受够了，每次进入你们这可怖的连续体时都要走这么一趟流程。你喜欢我的斗篷吗？”  


“我知道你是谁，”盖瑞克惊呼，“Q！巴希尔医生跟我提过你。”  


“谁？”他有点疑惑，“哦，那个啰哩八嗦的医生啊！我都要忘了他了。我这么无所不知都记不住他，说明他在他的种族里算不上什么出众的典范。”  


盖瑞克突然发现Q站到了他身边，于是转过脸，面对着他。  


“可是他经常会出现在你的脑海里哟。”Q露出邪恶的笑容。  


盖瑞克眯起了眼睛。“所以你还会读心，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我算是知道你为什么不招人喜欢了。你来这里干什么？”他谨慎地拉远了和Q的距离。巴希尔讲了这个生物体来访深空九站的故事之后，他花了一点时间，在空间站的电脑上访问了许多相关的报告和文件。他心里非常清楚，Q能力之强，再怎么夸张形容都不为过。  


“ ** _来这里做什么？_** ”Q鹦鹉学舌，“行吧，这一句我也老能听到，真是受够了。我来这里，盖瑞克，是为了带你踏上一道旅途，没准是你一生中能体验到最精彩的一次。事实上，我能保证，等我们走到旅途的尽头，你就能焕然一新，变成一个全新的人……”他停了下来，“你怎么一点神往的样子都没有。”  


“当年布瑞卡尼安贩子兜售二等丝绸时候吹的牛，我可是见多了。或许你可以讲得——生动一点？顺便一提，那件斗篷真是糟透了。”  


“所以你想看生动一点的？”Q露出笑容，选择忽视掉最后一句评论。“我觉得可以有。不如现在出发吧？”他一手按在盖瑞克的肩头。  


“出发？去哪？”他挣脱开来，可随即就意识到自己已经不在刚才的房间里，而是转移到别的地方去了。  


上次来商业街已经是一年之前，现在突然抵达，叫人有点吃不消。这里的灯光本来就太亮，加上他现在习惯了卡达西的阴沉天空，空间站的人工照明让他头昏眼花。他摇摇晃晃地走到墙边，伸出手想扶稳。可他的手就像是不存在似的，穿过了墙壁，吓得他猛吸一口气。  


“我们其实没有真的在这里。”Q低声说，“别人看不到我们，也听不到我们。我们就像鬼魂一样。”  


“你为什么带我来这里？”盖瑞克嘶嘶质问。  


Q露出残酷的微笑，把目光转向商业街另一头。“看看，谁来了，”他说，“你那位年轻得可笑的医生。我觉得还是不要让他知道我们在这里好。至于另一个人，你应该认得出来。不得不说，我讨厌他的衣服，土黄色最恶心了。”  


盖瑞克惊惶地转过身，眼看着沿商业街走来两个人，正是巴希尔和他自己。尽管Q已经嘱咐过，他还是产生了一瞬间的恐慌，担心被他们看到，直到巴希尔在他面前一寸之远的地方穿过Q的身体，径直走了过去，才消除了理论上的怀疑。Q挑起一根眉毛，拉长了脸，仿佛要说，“ ** _太不礼貌了！_** ”  


接着盖瑞克就跟在了他们后面。能体验一把偷窥自己，还是蛮神奇的。他们刚从裁缝店里出来，正朝夸克酒吧走去。巴希尔絮絮叨叨，他自己却一声不吱，步履蹒跚，看起来既疲惫又消瘦。盖瑞克意识到，这时候应该离关掉他脑内移植物还没多久，可能几天前才出的院。他们找了张桌子坐下来，盖瑞克看着他自己一边拨弄着食物，一边听巴希尔喋喋不休。  


“讲真的，你不该这么早就回去工作。”巴希尔嘴里塞得满满地说话。  


“我总得养活自己吧，”他嘟囔着说，拿勺子在汤里搅动。  


“你需要放个假。”  


“我才歇了三个星期……”  


“可那是住院啊，盖瑞克！那能算放假吗？”巴希尔的眼睛突然亮了，“当然了！不敢相信我之前都没想起来。是这样的，盖瑞克，再过一个星期就是圣诞节了。不如我们一起过吧？”  


“圣诞节？”他放下勺子，注意力从汤碗上移开，“没听说过这个节日。”  


他听巴希尔继续啰嗦下去，偶尔冒出“节日”、“欢愉”之类的字句，或者一些发音奇怪的词语，比如“狐鸡生”。大多数时候，他只是静静地看着医生说话，完全被这个人的动作迷住了，仿佛这是他灰暗人生中唯一的光亮。  


盖瑞克站在他自己身边，观看此情此景，一脸不可置信，摇了摇头。  


“怎么了？”Q问。  


“不敢相信我当初是这样，什么心思都放到脸上，”他低声说，“神秘间谍的本事不过如此。”  


Q哼了一声，“即便如此，这位医生似乎还是没有注意到，真是瞎了眼。”  


“总之，”巴希尔继续说，“所有人类职工都可以放一天假，但他们都有家人陪伴。不如你也来体验一下地球传统文化？”  


这样的邀请让他挺感动，但他不敢冒进。“听上去不错，但还是算了，医生，”他露出微笑，看到他的同伴脸上浮现出失望之色，又轻快地加上一句，“总之谢谢你。”  


“看那里，”Q小声说。盖瑞克的目光从眼前的场景移开，投向了吧台，发现夸克和戴克斯正目不转睛地瞧着他们。戴克斯似乎正在嘀咕着什么，看嘴型像是，“ ** _哦，发发慈悲吧_** _……_ ”  


“是不是那时候站上所有人都在说我们的闲话？”他沉思地说。  


“只有那些敏锐的人。高兴点吧，至少没传进西斯科那个大坏蛋的耳朵里。”  


“我不是出于同情才邀请你，你知道的，”巴希尔声音很小，“我只是需要一点陪伴。”  


盖瑞克看见他自己低头俯视着汤，又看向了年轻人满怀期待的脸，喉头一滚。“既然如此，那我就得满怀感激地接受你的邀请了，医生。谢谢你邀请我。”  


巴希尔的脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。吧台边上，戴克斯也咧嘴笑了。夸克给他俩一人满上了一杯。  


他都快忘了那时候自己警惕心有多强。即使是这样一个简简单单的邀请，在他看来也充满了危险。现在回顾起来，他很庆幸当时接受了邀请，想起互相陪伴着度过的那一天，依然满怀深情。近期的事占据了他的头脑，他把这件事搁下很久了。他发现自己在微笑，非常轻微，里面包含了不少惋惜。  


“瞧瞧你俩，多热忱，”Q的声音打断了盖瑞克的沉思，“多和睦，多感人。可几年过后就变味了，是不是？”  


他心上就像被冷冷地戳了一刀。“我知道你要让我看什么，Q，我不想看。”  


“为什么？”  


“如果你真的全知全能，那你就该知道卡达西人有着几乎完美的记忆力，我自己就能记得很清楚了。”  


可他还是回到了那时的场景，对他来说，就是回到人间地狱，而且这一次可以体验得更加透彻。沃夫和戴克斯在酒吧的另一头，与琦拉和欧多一起进餐。琦拉正在大笑，眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光彩。欧多似乎光是坐在那儿看着她就很满足了，掌心温柔地抚摸着她的手，仿佛还不敢相信自己会有这么幸运。  


他和医生坐在酒吧这一头，都一脸心事重重，也许是因为此时的谈话内容。他们有一句没一句地谈着时事，不一会儿又陷入了难堪的沉默。  


“你最近经常和西斯科在一起。”最终，巴希尔说。  


“你会注意到他添了几件新衣服。”盖瑞克回答，撞见巴希尔冷冰冰的眼神。谎话太明显了。  


“你不是也挺忙的嘛，医生。我听说了一点索伦主管的事，那是什么情况？”  


巴希尔僵住了。“你都听说了什么？”  


“没别的，”他很快地撒了一个谎，“只有名字。”  


“那就好。”巴希尔说完，又开始对付食物。  


盖瑞克叹了一口气，转变话题。“所以你今年的圣诞计划是什么，医生？”  


他看见医生的脸上闪过一瞬间的恐慌，很快意识到巴希尔是怕盖瑞克在期待他的邀请。  


“不知道，”巴希尔嘴里都是千层面，嘟哝着说。“加班吧，我猜。”  


“你最近工作得太勤奋了，”他回答，“我们上次一起吃午饭已经是两个月前的事了。”  


“以防你没注意到，盖瑞克，我们有一场仗要打。”  


“鉴于我的家乡正在被侵略者蹂躏，我觉得你可以猜到，哪怕是我这样马虎的人， ** _偶尔_** 也会留意到有一场仗要打。”  


他们的目光终于对上，是这回午饭间的第一次。  


“我很抱歉，”巴希尔说着低头看向午饭。  


盖瑞克继续冷静地看着他，“ ** _真_** 让人愉快，”他最终说，“很高兴我们能有空见上一面。我真的不知道，在这周剩下的时间里，没有一位能拌嘴的朋友，我该怎么吃得下这么难吃的饭菜。”他推开自己的盘子，发出响亮的一声。  


“为什么你总是要把所有事都搞得这么复杂？”巴希尔不客气地回敬了一句，里面不知道有多少潜台词。  


盖瑞克恼怒地把目光转向酒吧的其他地方。看向别人的时候，他注意到有一些人也在看他们。这个地方叫他窒息，毫无隐私。“我又不是 ** _要求_** 你允许……”他突然闭嘴，说不下去。  


“要求 ** _什么_** ？”巴希尔毫无头绪。盖瑞克有点儿忧伤地看着他的朋友，再度想到，朱利安·巴希尔怎么就变得这么，用奥布莱尔士官长的话来说，这么见鬼的迟钝。  


“允许我爱你，朱利安。”他说完了。没错，他说出来了——也就是晚了那么几年，现在说出来有种奇异的解脱感，混合着愈发强烈的害怕。  


巴希尔没吱声，揉着自己的脸。盖瑞克看得出来，这个年轻人正从心里冒出一阵阵的恐慌。  


“真话大放送，可你看起来怎么不高兴啊。”他干巴巴地说，把自嘲当作自卫的武器。“是不是要我继续说？也许你想听听我是怎么对你一见钟情的？”  


“拜托了，盖瑞克……”  


“有关于你的存在一度是我继续这场不幸人生的唯一理由，想听吗？”  


“盖瑞克，这种话不适合现在在这里说。”  


“你说的对。”他丢下了餐巾。“我常常想，为什么我们现在总是在公共场合见面。我才想通，和我在一起，你只有在公共场合才会有安全感。”他的嗓音比预期中的高了一点，引得戴克斯看向了他们，微微皱眉。  


“你在给我难堪，”巴希尔低声说，压低嗓音以减少注意力。  


“那我对你善良天性的压榨也可以到此为止了。”他站起身，“午安，医生。”  


“这还没结束，对不对？”Q懒洋洋地说着，颇有兴趣地打量着盖瑞克。  


“什么……？”盖瑞克还没回过神来。  


“你们之间还没完，是吗？”  


盖瑞克强行把注意力从眼前的场景移开。戴克斯朝巴希尔走了过来，只讲了几句，巴希尔就站了起来冲出了酒吧。盖瑞克把头转向Q，“没有，一个星期后他又联系上我，提议我们午餐时见面。我没法说不，毕竟这是个维持友谊的机会，虽然只有他觉得那是友谊。而且我没法离开他。”叹了一口气，“可他总是有别人——奥布莱恩，戴克斯……在一起的时候，我会不停讲话，漫天胡说，而他呢，一连好几个月都在躲避目光接触。这样的情形， ** _可怕_** 。”  


“我就是不能理解，你怎么不早点跟他说，”Q不耐烦地说，“你们这些人，生命这么短，平淡无奇，转瞬即逝，可还是在浪费时间，很多事当做不做。虽然作为一个神，我明白不是所有事想做就可以做，要有克制力——可我还是理解不了。”  


“不是那么简单的事……”盖瑞克低声说。  


Q无所谓地耸耸肩。“唉，你知道他们怎么说的。爱过再失去，总好过……”  


“你敢，”盖瑞克咬紧牙关说到，恼火地正对着Q。“无论你想从我这里得到什么，Q，用有关自身缺点和失败的记忆折磨我，并不会让我和你距离变近。也许这趟记忆旅程可以结束了， ** _你_** 告诉我你想要什么，然后 ** _我_** 就可以回去睡觉了。”  


Q微微一笑，“且看。”  


一阵颠簸之后，场景变换了。他有点站不稳，但Q的手扶住了他。他发觉这是卡达西，但看上去还是他童年时的样子。天空透着卡达西日落时特有的深红色——他以为再也看不到这样的颜色了。时值冬天的夜晚，他们正站在谭位于城中的住宅的花园里。他闭上眼睛，想起这个优美的花园现在已经变成了什么样，再又看到它只会让人心痛。  


“ ** _看呐_** ……”他听到Q的低语。  


他害怕地睁开眼睛。身后的门开了一条缝，开门的人想必不想被人注意到。  


盖瑞克转过身，知道他会看到什么。一个十二岁左右的男孩跌跌撞撞地栽出门，一到房子外面安全的地方，就瘫坐在地，胳膊抱在膝盖上。他望着花园，盖瑞克望着他。男孩咽了一口口水，眼看就要维持不住表情了。他跪到男孩身前。  


盖瑞克小声说，“不要被他打败。”  


“他听不到你说话，”他的导游提醒他。  


男孩以手抱头，没出声。 ** _当然了_** ，盖瑞克想， ** _我那时候已经学会不掉眼泪了_** 。  


他站起来转过身。他没法引导他，也知道没有人会来帮助他。再过一会儿，男孩就会站起来走回去，一切如故。“带我离开这里，”他对Q说，声音有点哽咽。  


于是他又回到了自己的房间里，离刚才站的地方可能只隔着五十码的距离，却隔了一辈子的时光。他又独自一人，只有离开时的那根蜡烛还亮着。他捡起蜡烛，吹灭它，浑身无力地倒在床上，终于可以睡下。可人生中不幸的片段还是尾随着他，潜入了他的梦乡。  


  


3

盖瑞克睁开眼睛，察觉到边上有人，立即坐了起来。床尾边站着的是Q，戴了一顶光鲜的帽子，身上穿了一件深红色的双排扣礼服，手里旋转着一根拐杖。  


“是不是棒呆了？”他摊开手臂，露出罩在亮白衬衫上的黑白相间的马甲。  


盖瑞克用专业的眼光审视了这套衣着。“袖口不整齐啊。”  


Q诧异地低头一看。“是特意设计成这样的，”他匆匆解释，一边把拐杖丢到床上，把手背到背后。  


盖瑞克挤出一个勉强的微笑。“你这次又想做什么，Q？不得不说，你先前‘改变人生’的承诺远远没有兑现，只叫我发现人生中充满一系列的不幸事故和私人遭遇。”  


“有点耐心嘛！这才刚刚开始——”  


“如果你打算带我继续重温那些破事，还是省省吧。我情愿继续当一个平庸的部长。”  


“你一点都没领会精神，”Q发牢骚，“如果你对那位可笑的医生用的就是这种冷嘲热讽的态度，难怪他脚底抹油回深空九站呢。总之，我对你的过去已经没兴趣了，反正也不是 ** _特别_** 有意思。这还没完，我们就看看现在正在发生的事。”他打了个响指。  


原先的房间消失了，他们出现在另一个房间里，和之前的同样昏暗。凭借着空气中特有的寒意，盖瑞克立即认出了这是在深空九站。他眯起眼睛，辨别具体是空间站哪里。  


他发现了，他们在巴希尔的房间里。就在那里，黑暗之中，巴希尔闭着眼睛一动不动地坐着，左手边放着一瓶威士忌，已经见底了。医生的痛苦显而易见，盖瑞克立马有所反应，走过去想触摸到他。然而，他的手穿过了医生的脸。他诅咒这特殊能力，让他可以近到看见巴希尔的悲伤，却不允许他抚慰他。  


盖瑞克转头看Q，“他怎么了？”  


“他好不好，与你何干？”  


“与我何干？因为他是我的……”盖瑞克叹了一口气，“别的也算不上，只能说是曾经的朋友吧。”  


“那我直接给你看好了。”他打了个响指。  


突然房间里的景象变了。灯亮了，盖瑞克看见一个奇怪的静止场景：巴希尔站在左边，一脸混乱，手乞求似的朝前伸去；右边站着艾斯蕊·戴克斯，用胳膊抱住她自己，不停流泪。  


“又是家务事，”Q窃窃私语，一边翻着白眼，“我还要再遭多少次罪？见惯了都能猜得出大概。但我们还是站边上看看，不要掺和进去。”他一弹响指。  


就像是受了指示，这场戏剧里的角色按着各自的剧本演了下去。  


“你总是掩饰自我，连你自己都不知道你究竟是谁了。白天的时候，你用帮助别人充当活着的理由；到了晚上，你又在我面前假装出快乐的样子。可这所有的一切， ** _所有_** 的一切，都不是你真正想要的。”  


“你怎么可以这么说？当一个好医生，这就是我想要做的……”  


“你想当一个医生，是因为这是你能找到的最体面的工作。自从你不需要掩盖基因强化的秘密以来，你履行医生职责轻而易举。我还注意到，你对我的示爱也没那么积极了。”  


他上前一步，她却退后一步。“艾斯蕊，别瞎说了，我爱的人当然是你，超过一切。我保证……”  


“你难道还没发现吗？你觉得我想听这些，所以你对我说这些，”艾斯蕊又擦了擦眼睛，“的确，我想听，只要这是真话，但这不是。”  


“ ** _求你_** ……”他伸出手抚上她的脸，却被她扫到一边，动作几乎能算粗暴。  


“所以——到此为止吧，”她伸手捂住嘴，抑制住哭泣。“问问你自己，你到底是什么人，你到底想要什么人。如果到了以后，你发现你想要的人真的是我，我可能还在等着，但也可能已经有了别人。如果想找一个捏造出来的人格相处，朱利安，我可以进全息套房，不需要你。”  


她转身冲出了房间。巴希尔跌坐回椅子里，被刚发生的事惊呆了。  


“可怜的朱利安，”盖瑞克低声说。他走过去站在他身边，拿手抚过他的脸颊，即使明知不会真正碰到。但医生还是轻微地抖了抖，四下环顾，微微皱起了眉。  


盖瑞克吃了一惊。Q说了， ** _没有真的在这里_** 。 ** _这是不是意味着，他能感应到我在这里，哪怕只有一点点……？朱利安，我在这里，我一直在这里，为了你。求求你，想起我……_**  


但医生随后就摇了摇头，站起来去拿那瓶威士忌。那一个特殊的瞬间就这样消逝了。盖瑞克退了回去……  


……发现自己又站在了卡达西的土地上，在西面的山坡上俯视着首都的一片焦土。天空还在下雨，透着另一种滋味的冰冷，叫他屏住了呼吸。他从来没走这条路回家过。从这个视角看山谷更加一片狼藉，比他想象中的更加无药可救。  


“这里糟透了，”Q说。这一次，他的语气里没有了调笑的成分，只是简单地陈述事实。  


“我知道，”盖瑞克简单地回答。他看着Q说，“如果你出手，不消一秒就可以把这里修复好。”  


“我是可以办得到，”他回答，“可我为什么要那么做呢？我为何要关心你们？”他又看着盖瑞克，脸上没有透露一丝心思，连厌倦的表情也不见了，只剩全然的高深莫测。  


“ ** _为什么_** ？”盖瑞克不可思议地看着他，“你看看啊！”他指着山谷里难以形容的景致。  


“连卡达西人自己都不怎么关心好吗，比如你，就不是特别关心。”  


“ ** _不关心_** ？”这句话就像是从他的灵魂里扯出来似的。“我怎么可能不关心？卡达西是我的一切，我唯一拥有过的，唯一剩下来的——它这样的……”  


“你嘴上这么说，可心里不这样想已经很久了。”  


盖瑞克张着嘴，站那儿。Q的对他的评价和他对自己的认知离得太远了，根本不知从何回答。他看向城市，在幻想中用熟知的往日图景遮盖住了眼前的衰败。他感觉自己的心脏快要碎裂了。  


“不然你怎么解释今天的事呢？”Q说。  


“我做什么了？”他不清楚这是什么意思。  


“看看就知道。”  


Q的手又一次扶上他的肩头，于是他们又回到了山下的城市遗迹里。他们走了几步路，经过破败的小房子，房门里挤满了人；还有一些人围在虚弱的篝火边取暖。他们继续走着，就像在死尸间穿行的幽灵。终于，他们抵达了一排破败的房子，里面只有最远端的一间小房子还没塌。他们穿了进去。  


房间里有抱在一起的两个小孩。其中的男孩约莫十一岁，正在努力安慰一个九岁的女孩。“他不会死的，我保证……我会尽力……”  


盖瑞克看向了房间的一角。那儿有一个小男孩，三岁左右，正裹在一张毯子里。他发着烧，浑身出汗，瑟瑟发抖，看起来是得了肺炎。  


“今晚会很冷，”Q不带感情地说。“最小的那个可能会活不下来。我估计他最多还能活几天。是你，遇上了他们却没施以援手。这可是三个小孩啊。你还说你爱卡达西。”  


“我都没想过……”盖瑞克低声说，“我应该那么做才对，我应该……我这是怎么了？”他转身看向最大的男孩，看到他小脸，已经过早地经历了风霜。  


“会有人来帮我们的，”男孩说，“得有人来帮帮我们……”  


“没人会来，”Q说，“你像他这么大的时候，也没人来帮助你。你真的希望卡达西永远这个样子吗？”  


“我们帮帮他们吧。”他说。  


“还没完。”Q说着又弹动手指，黑夜重新降临。  


  


4  


盖瑞克睁开眼睛，在痛苦之中喘不过气来，能感觉到有雨水浇到他身上，也能听见远处传来的雷声，可眼前只有漆黑一片。除了黑色的天幕，什么都看不见，他就像站在一个不属于任何时间和空间的地方。  


“Q？”他的声音有点颤抖。一道闪电划过，他的眼前出现了一个浑身穿黑的人影，头顶毡帽，领口紧扣，只把脸露在了外面。依然是那双眼皮厚重的眼睛，里面却没有了厌倦，只剩专横的神色。

“Q，我们在哪里？”

这人把目光投向他。盖瑞克突然害怕起来。面前的已经不再是先前那个唠唠叨叨的滑稽人物，而是一个强大、永恒的存在。  


他没有说话，伸手一指。盖瑞克转头去看。又是一道闪电，照亮了一尊雕塑。雷声从头顶滚过。盖瑞克只瞧了一眼眼前被照亮的景象，就倒抽了一口凉气。这是曾经的纪念公园，他正站在德玛的纪念碑前。他刚才以为这是别的地方，但这里的确是卡达西——而且和他所来的时间相比，情况变得更糟了。  


他转身朝着Q。“这就是未来吗？卡达西人不可能幸存得下来，对不对？真的没有希望了，是吗？”  


Q又伸手一指，随即劈过一道闪电，仿佛它在听从他的指引。他似乎在说， ** _看啊_** 。  


盖瑞克正眼看向了纪念碑。和卡达西历史上那些雄伟的塑像比起来，德玛的纪念碑太小了。但在横贯整个血腥历史的英雄们之中，没有谁比德玛受到的尊敬更多。那些虚假的英雄的雕塑倒下了，碎石和残渣被拾起来，重塑成了现在这个。它神圣不可侵犯，象征着卡达西人仅存的希望，对未来的希望。  


可现在，它也被摧毁了。金属支架被拽了出来，石头被裂解枪击碎了，上面覆盖着脏兮兮的涂鸦，还有政治口号。 ** _德玛害我们打仗，害我们灭亡。_**  


“不要这样……”盖瑞克喃喃说到，一边朝它走了过去，想去抚摸粗糙的碎石。可还没走到那里，场景又变了。  


依然伸手不见五指，依然大雨滂沱。一把火炬的亮光穿透了黑暗。他回到了家，站在地下室门口。一个擎着火炬的人从昏暗之中现身，是他的邻居。地下室门突然打开，另一名年轻一些的邻居从里面走了出来。  


“老裁缝死了。”年轻人说。  


“也该死了。”另一人说。  


年轻人有些惊讶。“这样说也太不客气了。”  


“我们现在之所以会沦到这个地步——都是他这种人的错。军方，黑石会……是他们害的我们。他居然有胆子回来，进政府里面混！”  


“我听说他当年和德玛一起作战了。”年轻人有些不确信地说，抬头看向黑色的天空。  


“德玛！”另一个人鄙夷地说，“机会主义者罢了，风吹墙头草。如果他没起义，我们没准现在就不会坐在废墟里了。”  


年轻人点点头，仿佛从来没这么想过，一想竟然很有道理。这给盖瑞克带来了比预料中还要强烈的痛苦。  


“至于那个裁缝……”年长一点的人朝地面啐了一口，“我听说就是他否决了撤离计划。他不想离开就算了，还逼着我们留下来陪他等死。死了那么多人……他死了正好，没准没了他，我们就能离开这倒霉地方了。”

语言像一把刀，捅进了他的心脏。一瞬间，他明白了自己犯下的巨大的错误——他以为他比任何人了解卡达西和卡达西人——也明白了这一误判给他深爱的故土带来了多大的灾难。他和谭、杜卡特，以及一切他不齿和痛斥的领袖们一样，犯了同样的错误——他遵照个人的想法办事，却高估了自己，以为这么做不仅是为他个人，而是为了整个卡达西。

他跪到在地。天幕彻底变黑。  


一只冰冷的手扶上他的肩头，冷到能把他血管里的血都冻住。他转头仰望，只见Q低着头，无情地看着他。  


“我不想看了，Q，求求你。”他垂下头，闭上眼睛。那只冷冰冰的手攥紧了他的肩膀，叫他留神。  


盖瑞克抬起头，睁开眼睛。他面前站着一个人，后背对着他，正是朱利安·巴希尔。  


“朱利安……”他小声喃喃。  


医生转过身来，仿佛听到了呼唤，但盖瑞克知道并非如此。盖瑞克犹犹豫豫地站起来，有些不情愿地面对着他深爱的人，看着他看向自己，却看不到自己。  


朱利安老了，脸上多了皱纹，也多了悔恨。他抬头看了看卡达西主星的黑色天空，又抬腿走路，径直穿过了盖瑞克，随即远去。现在盖瑞克看到巴希尔刚才站的地方前面是什么了。那是一座坟墓，他自己的坟墓。  


**_我看到了未来——未曾发生过的未来。_ **   


“ ** _朱利安_** ……”他呼喊到，听起来就像是他的凄苦和孤单在深渊中的回声。  


肩头的抓握变得温柔了一些。“我还在。”他的旅伴小声说话，借用了他深爱之人的嗓音。夜晚变得暖和了一点，仿佛是永恒以来的第一次。盖瑞克流下了眼泪。  


  


5  


他突然醒了，脸上的泪痕还没干。已经到了早晨，可还是死气沉沉。他躺在原地，想了会儿刚才见到的一切。 ** _曾经的我不相信世界上有“第二次机会”这种东西，但说不定还有希望——对卡达西来说，也对我来说。_**  


他坐了起来。房间里空荡荡的，看不出来有过访客——但巴希尔的包裹回到了他床上，就像是被人放到了那里。正要拆包裹，他又被地下室门口传来的声音分散了注意力。有人敲门找他。他下了床，走上台阶，打开了门。  


“你看见了没有？”说话的是那位年轻的邻居，不知为什么特别兴奋。“我知道你还没出门，所以还没看到，是不是？你住在地下室里，应该还没看到。”  


“看到什么？”  


“看天啊，傻子！天放晴了。”  


年轻人大笑起来，盖瑞克目瞪口呆地瞧着他。“真是太不可思议了，这本该是件寻常的事，却叫人这么激动，不过我这回是真觉得我们能挺过来了。出来瞧瞧！”  


盖瑞克踏过了最后几级台阶，跟着他走出了门。他说的是真的。头顶上露出了一小片紫色的天空，像一块清澈易碎的水晶，垫在乌云上面。盖瑞克四下张望，颇为惊讶。虽然只是一点微小的光芒，整个城市却因为它活了过来。人们从临时的房屋里走了出来，三五成群地站在一起说话，甚至笑出了声，人群中荡漾出些许快活的气息。他看到人群里的孩子，想起来今天的任务，也就是找到那三个小孩，确保他们能活下来。  


“援助中心的军官说，星际舰队里搞研究的技术员们都快乐疯了。”邻居继续说，“他们预测这一次的天晴不会持续很久，但以后每次天晴的时间都会增长。再往后，一切都只会变好。想想吧——明明到了冬天，天气却变暖和了！”他笑出了声。  


盖瑞克仰头看着天，惊奇于阳光带来的奇迹，季节都能被颠倒过来。他看着头顶的天空，乌云退散开来，雨水不再落下，阳光重新普照卡达西城。人群的兴奋渐渐退去，突然地，盖瑞克身边的人都欢呼起来，鼓着掌，在喜悦之中互相拥抱。  


他想起自己手里还捏着包裹，于是继续拆解，手指打着哆嗦。包裹里是一本狄更斯的书，但吸引他注意力的是一张从书页里滑出来掉到地上的小纸片。他蹲下去捡起来，一展开纸片就认出了巴希尔潦草的字迹，于是读了起来。  


**_我发现我总是想起和你一起度过的美好时光。看来我们俩都当了太久的蠢货。两个星期之后的圣诞节我会来卡达西。我们应该会见面——然后，有话要谈。朱利安。_ **   


盖瑞克左手握着书，把它贴在胸口。他又抬起右手，仿佛在向太阳打招呼，接着又用手描绘起温暖他脸庞的阳光。泪水再一次划过脸颊，但这回不是因为失去了生存的意志。于是他欣然接受了泪水，因为它和阳光一样，都代表着希望——生命的希望。  


  


  


Written December 2000  


Translated October 2016


End file.
